


I'm Gonna Be There To Protect You

by rachel_rebellio



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_rebellio/pseuds/rachel_rebellio
Summary: y/n insert based off a dream I had. written in 2nd person present tense.Your friends brought you to a haunted house but you decide not to go in, that is, until Sebastian shows up and wants to help you face your fears.contains: clowns





	I'm Gonna Be There To Protect You

"Come on! You gotta come in with us! It'll be less scary if we're in a group!" your friend, Sami, says trying to persuade you into going through the haunted house that her and Megan had somehow dragged you to.

"No thanks, I'm good. You guys go have fun!" you say trying your best to stay calm. 

"Are you sure? We don't wanna just leave you out here by yourself." Megan asks, giving it one last shot.

"No, seriously, I'm okay. I promise you my anxiety would be way worse in there than it'll be out here. It's nice out so I'll just chill on the grass over there." you say, pointing to a patch of undecorated grass on the side of the house.

"Okaaay, if you're sure! we'll see you on the other side!" Sami says as she grabs Megan's hand and runs inside the house, disappearing behind a black-out curtain.

You take a big sigh of relief. You really weren't sure if they were going to let you get out of this one. You pull your phone out to see no notifications; who would be texting you anyways when Sami and Megan were with you? Putting your phone back in your pocket you walk over to the side of the house and sink down against the wall until you're sitting on the grass. Folding your legs under yourself, you pull out the book you've been reading, "We Need to Talk About Kevin" by Lionel Shriver. 

A few minutes go by and you're suddenly pulled from the story by a strangely familiar voice, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I jus-" you start to say as you look up and instantly recognize those blue eyes. You shake your head realizing you must have gone crazy. It couldn't really be Sebastian, could it? Why would he be at some dumb haunted house in the middle of LA?

"Doll?" 

"What? Oh, right, yeah I'm okay. My friends are inside; I'm just waiting for them."

"Your friends went in without you?"

"Yeah, this isn't really my thing. I love Halloween and horror movies and everything, but my anxiety can't handle jump scares. Especially ones in real life."

"That's understandable," he says sitting down in the grass next to you. "i'm Sebastian by the way."

"I- I'm y/n" you say, stumbling over your words as you realize what's happening.

"It's nice to meet you, y/n."

"So, you know my story. How come you're by yourself?" 

"I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see what was around. I was walking around and heard the music so I decided to come check it out." he says smiling and licking his lips, the way you'd seen him do a million times in videos and gifs. "So, your anxiety is pretty bad with this stuff?"

"Yeah, haha. I tried going through a dumb haunted jail with my family and ended up having a panic attack and leaving through an emergency exit. They talked me into coming because i wanted to face my fears, but I totally chickened out. I hope they're having fun though."

"Wait, so you wanted to go in but backed out at the last second?" he asks with a confused yet confident face. He smirks like he had an idea which makes you give him a face that says, "what are you thinking?" for you.

Suddenly he stands to his feet and holds out his hand in front of you.

"What?" you ask.

"Come on. You're gonna face your fears doll; and I'm gonna be there to protect you."

You look down at your book that's now sitting on your thigh.

"I don't know, I was pretty enveloped in this book." you say, giving him a smirk of your own. He licks/bites his lips again and says, "Now you're chickening out on me doll? Come on, I've got you." His words are somehow so reassuring. The next thing you know, you take his hand and follow him around to the front door. You put your book back in your bag and look at him nervously.

"You've got this doll, I'll make sure you're safe." Sebastian says, wrapping an arm around your midriff. You nod and he leads you inside. 

As soon as you step behind the curtain there is a hallway painted with and black and white spiral and a strobe light flashes up above your head. There is carnival music playing and you instantly feel your breathing speed up as your heart rate races to match. You look around nervously and quickly turn your head towards Sebastian who is leading the way in front of you. You quickly catch up to him and wrap your arm around his arm. The two of you come up to a door at the end of the hallway and Sebastian looks at you. You nod for him to open the door. As soon as the door opens a clown jumps out and pops a balloon in front of you. You scream and yell, "NOPE!" as you turn to go back through the door, but Sebastian catches your arm.

"I've got you doll, you're safe. You can do this." 

You stand there for a moment, the door in front of you, Sebastian next to you with a sweet smile on his face. You seriously consider the possibility of just walking right back out of the house and not looking back, but part of you says that you've already come this far. You turn to Sebastian and say, "Whatever you do, don't leave me, and don't let me leave." 

"You got it." he says with a subtle wink. He grabs both of your shoulders and turns you toward the rest of the room until he feels you take a deep breath. You wrap your arms back around his and he reaches up to hold your hand. The two of you cautiously walk through the rest of the room, relieved that there were no other clowns in the room. You start to relax a bit as you recognize the song from Midnight Syndicate's carnevil album. You come up to the next door and this time you reach out to open it.

It opens to a dark room apart from a box in the middle of it lit up with a blacklight. "Lets go open it." Sebastian says. You turn to look at him like he's the craziest person alive. 

"What, I'm curious! Let's go see what's in it." 

"Let's not." you say, your nervous smile spread wide.

"Come on, I'm right here. Nothing bad will happen." he says as he confidently walks over to the box. As he gets to the box he looks at you and motions for you to come over. You sigh and walk over to him, grabbing his out stretched hand. He starts to open the box and reveals a note at the bottom of the box. You reach your hand in to grab the note so you could read it better, but as you do another clown appears behind it and shuts the box with your hand in it, laughing maniacally. You scream and Sebastian pulls your hand out of the box and pulls you behind him to shield you from the clown. You put your hands on either side of your face and hide your face in his back as he firmly grips your hips behind him and leads you out of the room and into the next.

This room is brightly lit with balloons and streamers, as if decorated for a birthday, but there is blood spatter on everything. You see movement behind one of the cutouts and tense up, grabbing Sebastians hand again. He pulls you in front of him so your back is to him and wraps his arms around you in a protective hug. It suddenly hits you and you remember who you're with. Your face flushes red with embarrassment because you definitely know who he is, but you don't want this to end. The two of you start walking around, with you leading, and three clowns pop out from behind things. One right after the other, almost chasing you out of the room as they held different weapons. You grab Sebastian's hand and pull him into another door that led outside.

Outside there is a maze and a sign that simply says, "You mught want to run." As you finish reading the line out-loud in a confused tone, you hear the laughter. This time, Sebastian takes your hand saying, "Let's do this thing doll!" as he starts running through the maze, pulling you along side him. As you run, clowns jump out at you at wrong turns and wave miscellaneous weapons around as you take off in the other direction. You're relieved that Sebastian seems to have a good sense of direction because you're disoriented and lost. But you know that as long as you hold his hand, you'll be okay.

Eventually you come to a gate that says, "You lived?!" 

Sebastian opens the gate and you're back on the side of the house that you were originally sitting at. 

"Oh my God! I did it! I made it through!" you exclaim, ecstatic that you were able to face your fears. 

"You did it! I'm so proud of you!" Sebastian says happily as he wraps you in a tight, celebratory hug. You giggle as your cheeks flush red.

Then your phone rings. You pull it out of your pocket and see that it's Sami and you have three missed calls. 

"Hey! Hi, sorry. I ended up going in! I DID IT!" you practically yell into the phone.

"You what?!" Sami and Megan both yell into the phone.

"Yeah! I had some help." you say, smiling at Sebastian who's standing in front of you with a proud smile on his face.

"Well, where are you? We're out front."

"I'm over on the side, I'll come find you guys."

"Okay, awesome." Sami says hanging up.

"My friends are out front, do you wanna come meet them? We were gonna go get some drinks too if you wanted to come too." You say as you see Sebastian looking at your phone case. You think for a second before remembering you have your Winter Soldier phone case on. He smiles and says, "So, you did know who I was."

"Yeah, but this was really cool." you say through a nervous smile.

"So, you said something about drinks?"


End file.
